


Party Crashers

by Meon



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Gen, Heist, Minor Character Death implied, gta v - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meon/pseuds/Meon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew is all set up for a new Heist when an action of their target causes them to hesitate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Crashers

The streets of Los Santos were lively at night but they didn't have anything on the livelyhood of the high society apartments at night.  
Somewhere in the tenth floor of a one of these better apartments, there was a huge party. People in expensive but tiny clothing, lots of jewelry, money and drugs.  
The people of Los Santos either knew how to keep low or how to live life to the fullest. 

The latter usually ended in a rather short life, too.

The Fake AH crew lounged in their hideouts, each of them viewing a different part of the apartment building. Ray was watching the owner of the place twirling in circles, being encouraged by clapping and probably shouting of his guests. He held a drink and was obviously high as hell. The guy kept throwing kisses at a woman in a short black dress. Her hair looked as if she had put a lot of work into it pre-party only for it to be ruined by the first person who accidentally spilled a drink on her. She still looked extatic.  
Ray couldn't tell from afar but she seemed like she had geniune fun.

Well too bad.

Geoff was reciting the plan through his ear piece and Ray moved his rifle to scope out the hiding spots of his teammates. Jack was smoking a cigarette in the drivers seat of their getaway vehicle. He nodded to himself every time Geoff finished a sentence. Gavin was standing under a street lamp, not too far off and stretched his arms over his head before dropping them again. He looked drowsy, but the heist would change that quickly. Michael was sitting on the pavement next to him, back against the street lamp and an empty coke can in his hand. He had his free hand in his pocket, obviously thumbing at the button that would blow up half of their street, causing confusion and mayhem and the perfect getaway situation.

Ray focused back on the party and their target. He knew that even though he couldn't see them, Geoff and Ryan were in the floor above the party. Guards had been cleared out, explosives had been planted. The whole party would end up in a big, panicky, bloody mess.  
Geoff had finished his instructions and there were affirming answers from the whole crew.  
After that they all fell silent.

Ray knew that they were waiting for him. His action would start off the whole heist, so it had to be done well. He continued to breathe calmly, finger curling around the trigger.  
The crosswire of the scope was placed neatly over the head of the party host. He had stopped 'dancing' and downed his drink, clearly out of breath.  
He said something that caused the guests to burst out into laughter. Many shook their heads or bent over from laughing too hard. They clutched their bellies or wiped their eyes.

What a bunch of fakers.

Ray blinked a few times and then opened his eye wide. He was about to give the signal when the host suddenly pulled the woman from earlier close to him and peppered her with kisses.  
Ray didn't get annoyed, but he could hear Gavin sigh over the headset, knowing that the other started to get impatient.  
Well, her life would be ruined anyway, Ray thought, aligning again. However, he nearly threw his sniper rifle across the roof when he target suddenly ducked.  
The Sniper looked up in irritation.  
The guy hadn't ducked, he was kneeling. And holding the woman's hand. And reaching into his jacket-

"Oh for fucks- Really?!"

Ray's exclamation caused the rest of the crew to tense.

"What! What! What happened?!"

Geoff's voice cracked slightly as it came through Ray's headset.

"Nothing, just this asshole is proposing right now!"

"Who?!"  
"The target?"  
"What the hell?"  
"Ray what's going on?"  
"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

Geoff huffed after his outburst and the other voices fell silent.  
Ray continued to watch the scenery in front of him. The woman had burst into tears but she was smiling widely and nodding so hard that Ray wondered if her neck would snap.  
In seconds the host had hoisted himself up and was now twirling again, this time with his new fiancée in his arms. The guests were clapping again, and to their credit, didn't look too fake-happy about what was happening.

Geoff had been silent for a few seconds.

"Well, shit."  
"It would be kind of... mean to do this whole thing now", Ryan dared to add.

Gavin muttered something about "Not really fair and all" and Michael sighed and said:  
"Well, that puts a damper on it but then again, this heist has already cost enough, right?"

There was silence again and finally Jack spoke:  
"It's your call, Geoff."

Geoff huffed and thought for a minute.  
Then he groaned.  
"Whatever, I'll leave it to you, Ray. Shoot or leave, I do whatever you think best."  
Ray looked through the scope again.

The couple was standing with their backs to the window, glasses lifted, obviously toasting to their new happiness.  
The bombs down the street were planted. Everyone was in position. And there was a couple embracing in the circle of his scope, the target flailing his free arm about enough to slosh his drink, telling a story that made the guests laugh - almost for real this time.

Ray sighed.

"Okay guys", he said.  
"LLLLLLLLLLLET'S HEIST!"  
And a single gunshot turned the fancy party into absolute chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> Something that popped into my head and I had to write down. I like to think that the Fake AH Crew is very good at distancing themselves from any human emotion and morality. Still, the whole time I was writing this I was going back and forth with Ray's decision in my mind. Still, I have the feeling it ended exactly as it was supposed to.


End file.
